leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Hero
| tmname=Shujinkō | image=Conquest hero.png | size=250px | caption=Artwork with Eevee | gender=Male | relatives=None | kingdom=Aurora | type=Normal | default= }} The Hero (Japanese: ) is a Warlord that appears in Pokémon Conquest if the player's selected gender is male. He is the only character in the game who can be named by the player, and is the main character under the player's control in the game's initial story, . His counterpart is the Heroine. In the games The Hero starts off in the nation of Aurora with their partner , having just become the most recent Warlord. The Hero meets up with Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Masanori, who taunt him, stating that he isn't ready to be a Warlord. At this point, two Warriors from the neighboring nation of Ignis quickly challenge the Hero to battle. Oichi joins in the battle to support the Hero. After defeating the duo, Oichi relays the details of the legend of Ransei, and sets the Hero off on a quest to unite the 17 nations. Upon conquering the final nation, the Hero has the chance to link with . When the player successfully links with Arceus, Nobunaga appears and challenges the Hero's party to a final battle, along with Nō, Ieyasu, Mitsuhide, Hideyoshi, and Ranmaru. Upon defeating Nobunaga, the Hero brings peace to the land of Ransei, allowing each Warlord leader to rule their respective nations once again. Arceus goes off, telling the Hero it will appear again when the time is right. Warlord information Rank I |capacity=4}} Rank II |capacity=6}} * Transforms to Rank II automatically during . Rank III |capacity=8}} * Transforms to Rank III by reaching an 80% link with an Eeveelution (not Eevee) in . Quotes * Start of turn: :* When asleep: ::"Still sleeping, eh..." :* With low health or a status ailment: ::"Arrgh..." :* When victory is near: ::"We're on course for victory!" :* Otherwise: ::"Let's go!" * Start of battle: ** When attacking a castle: ::"I'll show you what I'm made of!" :* When defending a castle: ::"I'll defend this kingdom to the very end!" * When ordering to attack: :"! !" * When ordering to go to battle: :* To a kingdom: ::"I won't be defeated this time!" :* To a wild Pokémon location: ::"Let's go!" * Upon forming a link: :"I have formed a link with !" * When using an item: :"Time to use my !" * When using his Warrior Skill: :"Right, this should help our cause!" * After winning a battle: :* If he attacked a castle: ::"'' Castle is ours!" :* If he defended a castle: ::" Castle belongs to us!" * When defeated: :* If recruitable: ::"''Argh! You're just too good..." :* If defeated by something other than the enemy: ::"Huh? What? Surely not!" :* Otherwise: ::"Oh no, ..." * When being recruited: :"Thank you so much! You can trust me!" Profile A youth in possession of a rare talent to communicate on a deep level with of all kinds. This Warrior's friendship with dates back to childhood. In the manga In the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga The hero debuted in PNA1. Pokémon is the hero's only known Pokémon. Eevee's only known move is .}} Trivia Historical origin The hero of Pokemon Conquest may be based on , as evidenced by his close relationship with Oichi. He also resembles the Azai Nagamasa of the 's Samurai Warriors series. Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Conquest characters Category:Normal-type Trainers Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Held es:Héroe it:Hero zh:主角（信长的野望）